


Still Into You

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, jock!Stiles, nerd!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Stiles sacked out on the huge beanbag chair in the middle of their dorm room shouldn't make Derek want to drop what he's doing and crawl on top of him. He shouldn't want to say screw the test, let's make out. But he does. He wants that so much and it's not fair. </p><p>He should be over all the butterflies. But he's not. He's still into everything that Stiles brings to their relationship. Every single little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Because of [this](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/68743149300/you-mean-these-tags-whispers-college-au-stiles) which was because of[this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/f4818782b0c376ec45d9a9a38ad2e544/tumblr_mlfzqbjvXs1s6q0h2o1_500.jpg).
> 
> Tiltle from Paramore's "Still Into You".

When Stiles comes banging through the door to their room, Derek’s in the middle of cramming for his trigonometry final and doesn’t even look up.

“Wow, nice to see you too, Derek. Thanks, it was a hard win. No, no, I don’t need your congratulations.”

It’s the sarcasm in Stiles’ tone – not the thud of pads and Stiles’ stick and shoes – that has Derek raising his head and looking over at him, eyes glazed behind the thick frames of his glasses. “Wha? Oh.” He blinks a few times and rubs at his eye, knocking his glasses up his forehead before they fall down against his nose again. “You’re back, hi. You won?” 

Stiles looks a little put out, but he smiles as he drops his gear bag on the floor and comes closer to Derek. “Yeah, we won. Sixteen to fourteen, it was really close.” He pecks the corner of Derek’s mouth and Derek tastes sweat and tropical mango gum. It makes him smile, even though his eyes are still seeing numbers and he’s drowning in decimal points. 

“You don’t look like you’ve moved an inch since I left,” he laughs, ruffling Derek’s hair as he straightens and starts tugging off his jersey and leg pads, which Derek now realizes he’s still wearing, along with most of the rest of his uniform. Usually they’d have sweaty, post-game sex right about now. But Derek feels guilty just thinking about closing his textbook and he feels even worse when he looks up at Stiles and tries to explain.

“I have that test tomorrow and I know I haven’t studied enough. It’s going to be twenty five percent of our grade and I don’t –“

“Dude.” There’s a smile in Stiles’ voice as he stops Derek’s rambling in its tracks. “I know about the test. You haven’t stopped talking about it all weekend. Every conversation ends with ‘I have to study’. I got it.” Derek frowns as he looks up at Stiles, eyebrows drawn together over the top of his glasses. He already feels bad enough, Stiles doesn’t have to rub it in –

“I’m sor–“

Stiles shakes his head. “You’re not sorry. It’s okay, I know you have to study. Rain check on the sweaty sex. We can have celebratory sex when you finish that fucking test tomorrow.” He grins and flings his jersey at Derek’s face, a bright laugh bubbling out of him at the annoyed face Derek’s making when he tugs the sweaty material down. 

He turns around and heads for the bathroom, hopping out of his boxers and giving Derek quite a show as he walks away, ass wiggling back and forth as his laughter carries across the room. Derek’s grinning the entire time, and he considers dropping everything and jumping up to join Stiles in the shower.

Then he remembers the test and his heart sinks.

Sighing a little, Derek looks back down at the numbers printed in his textbook and gets back to work. He falls back into the rhythm of solving and graphing and all of that “math crap you love so much, you big nerd”, which is what Stiles always calls it. Thinking about Stiles brings a smile to his face and he looks up from his books, eyes widening when he sees how long he’s been working and where Stiles has sprawled himself in that length of time.

There’s a huge beanbag chair in the middle of their room. It’s blue and squishy and patched in about four places because Stiles insists that sex on it feels amazing (which it does) and every time they attempt it, they rip a new hole and beads spill out all over the floor. Stiles ends up laughing and Derek can’t help but join in, and they roll over and finish on the floor, making an even bigger mess that they have to go clean up.

Right now, on that beanbag, Stiles is butt naked and draped across it like he belongs there. He’s face down on it, back dipped slightly and the long, mole dotted expanse of him is right there for Derek to look at, bathed in the glow from the lamp on the nightstand. Long legs are spread out behind him, one knee hitched up and the other out straight, Stiles’ toes brushing the floor every time he takes a deep breath in.

His arms are crossed and his head is buried in the crook of one of them, right where Derek usually likes to tuck himself, especially when they first wake up in the morning and neither one of them wants to get up, but Derek especially would like to steal away five more minutes of cozy, sleep warm snuggles. Derek watches Stiles’ back rise and fall slowly, his breath even and deep as he sleeps, and thinks that he’s probably the luckiest guy in the universe. 

Then Stiles snorts in his sleep and Derek sees his head turn, drool connecting his open mouth to the skin of his arm and he thinks, yeah, he’s definitely lucky to have Stiles and every single thing that comes with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I never would have thought of a title if it weren't for [Allie](http://youshinebrighter21.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com). I take prompts like this one and I'm pretty friendly.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
